


be drippin' so much sauce

by kuro49



Series: jason rare pair challenge [20]
Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Cock Warming, Community: dckinkmeme, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Pollen, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: Jason wakes up with Bizarro after a pollen-induced Kryptonian heat. It felt like a feat then. It still feels like one now with Bizarro still inside of him.
Relationships: Bizarro (DCU)/Jason Todd
Series: jason rare pair challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409680
Comments: 12
Kudos: 172
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020, Jason Rare Pair Challenge





	be drippin' so much sauce

**Author's Note:**

> a late entry for day 1 prompt of size difference/kink and a very last minute entry for day 4 prompt of sex pollen. i wrote this within a span of a couple of hours so its a lot of ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ but i've also really wanted to fill [this bizjay size kink kinkmeme prompt](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=450302) for a while so better now or never? 
> 
> and why yes, lizzo's juice was absolutely playing in the background as i wrote this, hence the title. 
> 
> warnings: brief mentions of stomach bulge and pissing oneself if that's a thing that would bother you.

Jason is absolutely delirious.

His head feels scrambled, his body feels well beyond that. It is an ultra-focus ache that stretches from the harsh rasp of his throat to the very tip of his toes curled out of the absolute slaughter of pleasure Bizarro had put him through. He blinks open his eyes, taking stock of every little detail as he fully comes to, and it's like he's been taken apart and put back together by touch alone.

Firstly, it is the sensation of being full still. And it is the kind of full that has him wondering if he is about to burst at the seams.

Jason swallows hard upon a quick glance down. 

It’s the sight of an obscene bulge, where the taut flat planes of his stomach would usually be, it is curved into a small bump.

The same spot where Bizarro had come inside of him.

Where his body has made room to accommodate the Superman clone wrapped around him in his sleep. Where Bizarro is still sheathed inside of him. Not all the way, not even halfway and soft, but Bizarro's cock is formidable nonetheless. Jason is still trying to remember how they managed last night when every twitch of his muscles now feels like he could tip over the edge once more with the way the crown of Bizarro's cock is pressing so insistently against his prostate.

Jason's voice breaks on a moan when he tries to breathe around the sensation. 

And what comes to mind is every single orgasm that tore through him as Bizarro prepped him with three thick fingers alongside Jason's thickest toy. It is also every last dry orgasm that left him wrecked and ruined and shaking as he gasped on Bizarro's cock while he pressed into him. Knocking the breath out of him one inch at a time, stretching Jason out beyond any sensation he knows when Bizarro finally bottoms out.

Every word fucked clean off of Jason's tongue when Bizarro starts to move, leaving him drooling into the pillows and the sheets as each drive of Bizarro's hip filled him up again. Where Bizarro was big before, it's indescribable when Jason can only focus on the onslaught that is Bizarro's cock splitting him wide open for more and more of him, and him alone.

It felt like a feat then. It still feels like one now.

"Bizarro like Red Him like this." 

The man at his back rumbles out, and Jason feels it through every place where they remain connected.

And _this_ , as Bizarro means it, is an absolute mess. 

Jason has the stains of his own semen all along his stomach and smeared across the sheets. Grit across his skin where the sweat has dried. Lubrication soaked between the inside of his thighs where it is leaking out of him, all mixed together with the slow seep of Bizarro's cum from his stretched, gaping hole not completely plugged up with Bizarro only halfway inside of him and only starting to fill up.

Jason is also pretty sure the mattress underneath them is beyond salvageable too when he can feel the way it is damp under him and reeking a very distinct smell.

His face burns, hotter and redder than he knew possible because Jason seems to have pissed himself somewhere between being fucked out of his mind and passing out and he has zero recollection of it happening at all. Out of everything he thought he would know when it comes to sex pollen and Bizarro's heat, he is wholly unprepared for the combination of these two things as they come colliding.

"How're you feelin', Biz?" Jason settles for croaking out, dropping a hand down over Bizarro's where he has it settled against the curve of Jason’s ribs, keeping him gently within the wide breadth of his arms.

"Good."

The pause before that tells Jason exactly how much consideration Bizarro has put into the question. Taking in Jason’s word with absolute trust.

For all the faults Lex Luthor tried to convince him of, Jason will never want anything more than what Bizarro is as he is now. 

Because with an answer like that, Jason has to let out a wheeze of a laugh even if it feels like he’s gone a few rounds with a meta or two. Sore in places he didn't even know he could feel at all. If he helped ease that edge Bizarro was feeling in the throes of a pollen-induced Kryptonian heat, it’s worth all the exhaustion in the world.

Jason has to suspect that he was affected in the process, maybe it is coming in touch with the pollen itself when Bizarro pressed him down against the mattress and kissed him until the only thing he knows is the taste of the clone’s tongue dragging along every crevice of his opened mouth. The usual spark of fear that he could be hurt in the process fizzing out completely is also a good indication when Jason was already arching his spine to grind his own erection against Bizarro's where he leaning over him.

Because the truth is, for all of Jason’s enthusiasm for having something big inside of him, Bizarro isn’t just that.

He’s far bigger than anyone and anything Jason has taken before. But the pollen they encountered this time around seems to have rendered that worrying streak in both of them completely moot if the way Jason was able to keep up with Bizarro for as long as he did, coming enough times for him to black out entirely while Bizarro worked it out of his system in the only way the pollen allows.

"That's good to hear, big guy." 

Jason squeezes Bizarro's hand beneath his own, his grip pathetically limp but then again, so is the rest of him.

Bizarro makes a soft noise, a pleased hum as he nuzzles in closer, brushing the tip of his nose against the nape of Jason’s neck. The movement jostles his cock still inside of Jason, the head grinding down against that spot that makes his lashes flutter shut while his mouth parts on a keen as he sees white. 

"Red Him like Bizarro inside?"

Jason burns even brighter, scarlet from the tips of his ears all the way down to his chest. It feels a little late to be embarrassed about this given all the things they’ve already done the night before. When Jason nearly lost his ability to breathe as Bizarro pushed into him, the girth of his cock stretching his rim impossibly wide even after he’s been so thoroughly prepared he wasn’t sure he could remember how it feels to be empty at all. 

And it feels so far fetched when the very first time the two of them ever did anything together, Jason had straddled one of Bizarro’s thighs and rubbed himself off, his hips moving before his brain could catch up, his legs finding that purchase against the hard muscle between his own thighs for that perfect friction. Even the time after when Bizarro rutted again the curve of Jason's ass and came all over the small of his back, soaking the torn pair of briefs that he was wearing, it does not compare to how it feels to have Bizarro fully settled inside of him this time around.

It's no secret that Jason likes it.

The stark contrast when he is next to Bizarro, the way he compares and the way he doesn’t measure up. Jason is not a small man by any measures at all but Bizarro is on a whole other scale all together. 

“I thought I made that quite obvious, Biz.”

Bizarro chuckles and that hardly helps their situation at all when it only makes Jason keenly aware of how full he still is. Not just with Bizarro's cock already half hard. But with everything else. Jason isn’t even sure he can stand up, not when standing upright will probably have all of Bizarro’s cum to come leaking out of him at once. 

It makes him warm beyond just the heat between the press of their bodies at that thought.

Because it leaves him recalling how Bizarro had stayed hard inside of him even after he'd come, not even bothering to pull out of him completely between each round. It has him remembering how Bizarro kept slamming up against the deepest spot, dragging his cock along every tender inch of his passage, working him over and over again until he's carved the full shape of himself inside like Jason’s only ever made to take his cock.

Bizarro lifts his head from where his mouth is pressed to Jason’s shoulder, dropping another chaste kiss to Jason’s temple. Jason stays pliant as Bizarro pulls out all the way, the soppy wet noise the motion makes is embarrassing but the linger sensation he leaves behind is such a foreign feeling now.

And he whimpers openly as Bizarro leaves him empty even when he can barely clench down around nothing but the viscous spill. His inner walls are pink and scraped raw while his rim is red and puffy and still dribbling cum, warm and thick as it pools beneath him where he is laid out with his legs spreading wide apart once more. 

"Bizarro want." He tells him, and this has nothing to do with the pollen or the heat. This part of him is far more primal than either one of those things.

Jason's jaw is slack, his mouth as it curves make for the most indulgent smile that Bizarro has ever received in the short duration of this life he's still learning to call his own. And as Jason reaches out, touches his palm to Bizarro's cheek, there is no doubt in mind that this will always be the easiest thing for him to settle on.

"Anything for you."


End file.
